


Watching Miraculous

by Marichat_Sins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reaction, Watching Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_Sins/pseuds/Marichat_Sins
Summary: Kim was very confused. Not that that was an unusual occurrence to him, he had no problem admitting that he wasn’t the smartest person. That was Max’s position. But he thinks even Max would be confused in this situation. Actually, he knows that Max is confused because the small boy was sitting right next to him with his brown eyes open wide.Kim looked around. Everyone had huddled into clusters, Alix with Nathanael, Rose, and Juleka, Chloé with Sabrina, Ivan and Mylene were together, and of course Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien were grouped together.





	1. Prologue

Kim was very confused. Not that that was an unusual occurrence to him, he had no problem admitting that he wasn’t the smartest person. That was Max’s position. But he thinks even Max would be confused in this situation. Actually, he knows that Max is confused because the small boy was sitting right next to him with his brown eyes open wide.

Kim looked around. Everyone had huddled into clusters, Alix with Nathanael, Rose, and Juleka, Chloé with Sabrina, Ivan and Mylene were together, and of course Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien were grouped together. 

The room they were in was white, completely white. Well, almost completely. There were black and gray blankets and pillows that were strewed across the floor, a table with a black cloth covering it was pressed into what Kim assumed was the back corner of the room. On top of said table, were all sorts of candies that Kim was sure he was going to be stuffing into his mouth within the next couple of minutes if his stomach had any say in it.

Now that he thought about, maybe this was some kind of school field trip? But what would they do in here with blankets, pillows, and candies? And why wouldn’t any of them remember how they got here? This was definitely against the school rules if that were the case.

Surprisingly, Chloé was the first to act. She broke away from Sabrina and headed towards the single white blanket that laid upon the floor, wrapping the presumably soft and fluffy material around her shoulders as she used a pillow as a seat.

_What would be the word for soft and fluffy? Floft? No, soffy! Maybe sluffy? Fluft?_

“Kim, I am extremely concerned about the fact that this is what you are thinking about at this moment.” Max’s voice interrupted his train of thought as he turned to his small best friend. Max was gazing up at him quizzically and Alix and Nathanael both had their head tilted like they were trying to figure out something.

“Thinking about what?” Kim asked. Max just shook his head. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for his brawny friend to speak his thoughts without realizing it.

“Chloé, what are you doing? We don’t know what those are for, for all we know they could be a trap!” Marinette said with an annoyed expression on her face. Her blue eyes were narrowed on Chloé who just shrugged it off.

“Oh no!” Chloé shouted in mock fear, holding the back of her hand to her temple. “The blankets! They’re smothering me with their soft fabric!”

“Always one for theatrics,” Nathanael mumbled under his breath, but he ended up following Chloé and grabbing one of the blankets on the floor, a gray one, and a random pillow to seat himself on. Noticing everyone’s eyes on him, a faint blush coated his pale cheeks. “I don’t want to stand if I don’t have to,”

“Me neither,” Rose and Juleka confessed, repeating Nath’s action. They were quickly followed by Nino, Kim, and Alix as well with Sabrina following closely behind. Soon, the only people standing still were Marinette, Max, Alya, and Adrien.

“Well, it doesn’t look like it’s killing them, so,” Alya looped her arm through her best friend’s and pulled the two of them, prompting Adrien to sit next to Nino as well. Not wanting to be the only one standing, Max situated himself by Kim and Alix.

“Hello,” A voice echoed throughout the room the moment Max sat down. “You are going to be here for a while, so I suggest you get comfortable.”

The class grew tense. While this wasn’t their first time in a situation that may or may not involve an akuma, this was by far the creepiest. What kind of evil akuma would put their class in a cozy friendly looking room? A creepy dungeon, Kim could accept. That, and he couldn’t think of any other really gross and creepy place an akuma would put them. So this place was weird, and he didn’t like the looks of it.

“How long are we going to be here? I have an appointment that I’m not going to miss,” Chloé snipped as she examined her perfectly painted nails, her snow colored blanket pooling around her hips as she did so. Several students glared at her, not wanting to anger the akuma or whoever it was that was speaking to them.

“I apologize, but you will need to reschedule that,” At first, Marinette thought the voice was being demeaning and sarcastic, but she could detect a hint of actual regret in it. The thought of that confused her even more. Why would an akuma be sorry? It just didn’t make any sense.

“But,” The mysterious voice continued, “I believe that what I have in store for you will make up for it.”

Adrien frowned as the Voice, as he had now dubbed the person, said that. Don’t judge him on the name! This mystery person wasn’t really giving him much to work with. Not that he really expected them to either way.

“Is it dangerous?” Adrien had voiced Nino’s and most of the class’ concern as they looked around in bewilderment.

“No, in fact I think you all will quite enjoy this. Now, with no more distractions,” The lights turned off, startling the entire class before a bright screen was lit over to their right. They all rotated in their seats to see the new addition.

“I believe you all remember the akuma, Stormy Weather, right?”


	2. Stormy Weather

The room buzzed with unanswered questions, everyone’s heads swiveling as they looked at each other in confusion. Why would this person ask about an old akuma? Did this voice belong to Stormy Weather? Ivan didn’t flinch as Mylene grasped his arm in a panic, her blonde dreadlocks brushing against the skin of his forearm. They had been dating for a while now, but even simple displays of affection like this, whether or not it was an accident, always made the teeniest of blushes dust his cheeks and color his ears.

The class quieted when the screen in front of them began flickering and noise filtered out around them.

Scene: KIDZ+ studio.  
Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!

“Why are we watching an old KIDZ+ episode?” Rose asked quietly from her seat between Juleka and Alix.

“Wasn’t this the day that Aurore got akumatized?” Max asked, his question being answered by Nino who bobbed his head with a frown etched on his face. “And she was Stormy Weather… Why is this person showing us how Aurore got akumatized? Are they going to show us the other akumas as well?”

Max’s question was never answered as the show continued.

(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)  
Aurore: Hi!  
Mireille: (giggles)  
Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.

“What the hell? Why does this person have a recording of Marinette’s house?” 

Marinette’s face had paled considerably as her baby blue eyes widened in shock and something else. Alya gripped Marinette’s hand in a reassuring way as Marinette tried to understand how some person she probably didn’t even know, had footage of her home. It wasn’t some recording of a TV show, it was a recording of her private home as well.

Next to Nino, Adrien’s body had tensed a strong feeling of protectiveness washed over him. Not only had this person invaded one of his friend’s privacy, they had invaded his princess’s. They were recording Marinette, watching her every move and every interaction. A concern for her well-being became very prominent as his green eyes glanced at her.

Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!  
Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!  
(Marinette falls on the sofa.)  
Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!  
Manon: (giggles)  
Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...

 

Kim winced for her. While it was hilarious to him, he also knew that it hurt quite a bit. He had done it to himself so many times, he can't even remember. And it wasn't because of the concussion he got after them, thank you very much Max!

Max, who was next to Kim, eyed his friend cautiously as the tall boy began grumbling and growling his name under his breath, his fingers fidgeting every now and then. Alix just found it funny. 

Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)  
Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!

“You know, I could have totally won that contest if I entered,” Chloé said snootily, her nose turned up in the air. Next to her, Sabrina nodded enthusiastically, her orange head bobbing up and down rapidly. Ivan grunted and Nathanael sneakily rolled his eyes at her comment. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Chloé asked indignantly.

“No Chloé.” He answered quietly.

Chloé shrugged, bunching her fuzzy white blanket around her shoulders. “That’s what I thought.”

“Well, I certainly did,” Nino piped up.

Marinette: Hey, my phone!  
(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)  
Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?  
(Tikki appears)

“Oh shit,”

Nino’s eyes widened as he turned over to look at his best friend, completely forgetting about the giant, talking bug as he heard his friend let out his first ever curse. “Dude…” 

Marinette was curled in upon herself, shielding herself away from Adrien’s penetrating stare as Nino continued to murmur, “Dude…” under his breath. Behind them Max asked, “What is that thing? I’ve never seen or heard of an animal or insect like that in my entire life. And I know a lot of insects and animals!”

“He does.” Kim nodded in agreement. “Max knows a lot of things. He’s a nerd.”

“Shut up, you brute.”

“Ha!” Kim laughed in victory. “I know what that word means!” And he truly did. Max called him that so often, that he finally had the dedication to pick up a dictionary to look it up. Now that he thought back on that, he could have totally just looked it up. Or ask Max himself. Wait. “What are we talking about again?”

He looked back at the screen to see the big, red bug. “Right,” He drawled. “Big bug thing.”

“It’s kind of cute, don’t you think?” Rose asked.

Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!  
Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.

“Oh… my… god…” Alya muttered, eyes wide with her jaw hanging.

“No! No way! It’s not true!” Chloé shouted, capturing half the class’ attention. “She can’t be! Ladybug is my idol! There is no way that Marinette is her!”

Marinette felt her cheeks flush in both anger and embarrassment, and she tried to shut out the people around her as she zoned her eyes on the ground beneath her. This wasn’t how she wanted to come out as Ladybug. Heck, if she had it her way, she would have never come out as Ladybug! She never even thought about it.

They were two separate beings. Even if they weren’t two separate bodies, they were different people. There was Ladybug, and there was Marinette. In her mind, those two just couldn't coincide with each other. Though to several others in the class, they went together perfectly. To her, Ladybug was the one with the fame, the hero who helps everyone. Ladybug was someone who couldn’t screw up in others eyes. Marinette was the klutzy girl with a petty crush on some boy and who is constantly messing things up.

“It makes sense actually. She’s never been akumatized before…” Max added as a forethought.

“If you think of it that way, then my man Adrien’s gotta be Chat Noir because he’s never been akumatized either-” Nino cut himself off as his eyes widened in realization. “My man Adrien’s gotta be Chat Noir…”

Marinette was grateful to have the attention off of her as every turned to Adrien who smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. It was a nervous tick of his, that he used often whenever he was feeling uncomfortable. “Um, surprise?”

Alya watched Marinette wordlessly. “So all those interviews, all the times you stopped to talk to me instead of the dozens of other reporters… Were they all just because I was your best friend?” 

Words failed Marinette as she tried to answer.

“Thank you!” Alya shouted suddenly, hugging her tightly, crushing her bones. “I love you so much, Mari! You are the best and coolest friend ever!” Marinette just sat in shock as her eyes locked with Adrien’s. Alix let out a low whistle.

“Plot twist.” Juleka and Nathanael couldn’t help but nod their heads in agreement with the pinkette’s statement. 

(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)  
Marinette: Alya?  
Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?

Marinette groaned, knowing what was coming next.

Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?  
Alya: As we speak!  
Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?  
Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... w upha... ahh..."

Alix desperately bit back her giggles to save Marinette from further embarrassment, but Chloé didn’t. She cackled loudly, making Marinette’s cheeks even more red and Sabrina and Lila giggled as well. Lila was still a bit, you could say upset, with Ladybug. Finding out her identity just made torturing her easier. But-

“Shut up, liar.” Chloé snapped.

Nathanael raised his eyebrows, almost nodding in approval. Somewhat of an improvement, depending on how you looked at it. Right? Mylene seemed to think so as well, when he looked around the room to see what the others thought. Adrien was smiling slightly, but Nathanael just brushed that off to him being smug or happy about Marinette’s crush on him.

Marinette: Stop it.  
Manon Uh, who's she?  
Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.  
Alya: And who's she?  
Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!  
Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?

“Pretty sure that’s her life’s motto there,” Alix teased, pulling a little smile from the baker’s daughter. But the second the bluenette looked at Adrien and caught him looking at her, the smile dropped and she was facing the screen again with dull eyes. Adrien frowned, his brows drawing in confusion before he reluctantly returned his gaze to the video.

Chloé didn’t miss the little exchange, her piercing, icy eyes narrowing.

Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.  
Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.  
Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!

“If that’s what an angel is like, then I’m scared of what a demon is.” Kim shuddered at the thought, his mind wandering off to grotesque, shadowy beings with beady red eyes. As his mind plummeted further and further into the dark thoughts, fear became ever so evident on his face.

Max shook his head. “Quit thinking about it Kim.” Rose looked at the athlete in worry, her concerned blue eyes beginning to water.

“Oh! Demons must be so scary Kim!” She exclaimed. 

“And she encouraged him,” Max shook his head once more. Sometimes he wished he were around people as smart as him, honestly. 

Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.  
Manon: Who are you, anyway?  
Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!  
Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?

“I can’t believe that actually worked,” Nathanael said in disbelief, astonishment written across his face. 

“What can I say? My girlfriend is pretty awesome dude.” Nino said with a huge grin, hooking his arm around Alya’s shoulders. Juleka and Rose smiled softly at the little exchange between the couple while Chloé and Alix exaggeratedly gagged. 

(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)  
Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!  
Manon: Yay!  
Marinette: Okay!

Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.  
Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...  
(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)  
Alec: Mireille!  
Aurore: (Gasps)  
(Crowd cheers)  
Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!  
Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)  
Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!

“That's not nice,” Rose said with a frown. Alec was one of her favorite hosts, and to find out that he wasn't as nice as he seemed to be really crushed her. Juleka and Nathanael seemed to notice that as they both patted her shoulders in comfort. 

Chloé snorts. “You haven't met the people he deals with then.” Adrien nods in agreement. 

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.  
Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.  
(He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)

“That dude is creepy,” Nino said with a shiver. 

“I think he's old.” Kim said, taking note of how Hawkmoth spoke. Max frowned and glanced at his friend. Rose bobbed her blonde head. 

Chloé and Nathanael simultaneously rolled their eyes, shocking Sabrina who had been watching them both. Well, she was trying to look over Nathanael to see Max, and Chloé was next to the artistic redhead, allowing her to see them both. Kim yelped as Alix kicked him in the back, Alya snickering at the girlish sound that escaped the athletic teen’s mouth. 

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.  
Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--  
(The power suddenly goes down)  
Aurore: Uh? Ah!  
(The akuma enters the elevator)

“That’s… really creepy.” Alya said with a frown, her caramel eyes that were flecked with gold narrowing behind the frames of her glasses. Nino’s arm tightened around her shoulder as he nodded in agreement and Rose whimpered.

“Cool,” Juleka murmured with a small, ghost of a smile. Chloé wrinkled her nose at Juleka’s comment, wrapping her snow-colored blanket around her even tighter as some chills were sent down her spine. Sabrina looked uneasy as well, subconsciously inching closer to Chloé and further away from the purple-haired girl.

Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)  
(The power is up again)  
Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...  
Aurore: I should have won. Yes!  
Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?  
Aurore: Yes!  
Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!  
(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)'’

 

“Miraculous? Why is he so obsessed with getting Chat Noir’s and Ladybug’s Miraculous? What even is a Miraculous?” Max inqueried, turning to look at Adrien and Marinette. The young bluenette looked up at the teenage model who rotated his head to her. Reading her azure eyes Adrien answered Max’s question.

“Trade secret my friend,” He winked a viridescent eye as he held a slim, tan finger against his pale lips that were curled into a smirk.

Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.  
Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.  
Alya: Then what?  
Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!

Marinette buried her face further into her blanket in an attempt to hide. Her chest was flushed from embarrassment, matching the cherry color coating her cheeks and the tips of her burning ears. She could vaguely hear the sounds of laughter around her and Alya commiserated with her, patting her shoulder whispering consoling words. 

“I think you're right about the cat. You would have already had one.” Kim said before being smacked up top his head by Alix who frowned. If it had been anyone else, she would have laughed at the comment, but Marinette was her friend. 

Adrien couldn't help but nod in agreement with Kim. 

Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.  
Marinette: (giggles)  
Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!  
Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...  
Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.  
Marinette: Okay, let's start over.  
(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)  
Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!  
Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)

Adrien smiled at Marinette’s innocent crush on him, as did a few others, including Rose and Juleka. A scoff could be heard from Chloé and Lila, Sabrina quickly following her best friend. There may have been a slight roll of their eyes too, but Nathanael wasn’t positive. He frowned, not sure whether or not he should defend Marinette and take the wrath of two of the most vicious people he has ever met, or stay silent and alive. It seemed that his hesitation had decided for him as Alya told them to shut up.

Marinette on the other hand couldn't be more embarrassed than she was now. 

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.  
Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)  
Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!

 

“Dude, that’s just cold.” Nino had a wide grin on his face at his joke and Marinette’s eye twitched, mentally hearing Chat Noir (or Adrien as she now knows) echoing Nino with an amorous smirk. Adrien wore a proud smile for his best friend. 

“I know, such an icy personality.” Adrien added. Marinette cringed.

“She seems like a blizzard of fun,” Alya joined in. Marinette was starting to regret her choice in friends right about now.

Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.  
Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!

“What’s up with this guy’s obsession with spaghetti?” Kim asked, bewildered. He loved spaghetti too, but that was a bit too much love for it. If it were pizza, he’d understand completely. Especially if it were extra cheesy with bacon, pepperoni, and some pineapple on it, topped with even more cheese. He called that one the Kim Special. Man, now he was hungry for some Kim Special. Or cookies. Cookies would be good too. Or cookies with pizza! Or a cookie pizza! The possibilities were endless!

Kim licked his lips hungrily, imagining it all. Max looked at him with concern, wondering why he was always the only one who saw his best friend’s weird antics. The way Kim was currently looking at Chloé’s blanket like it was food, made Max grow a lot more worried.

Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!  
Marinette: Ah!  
Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!  
Manon: Come on!  
Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!  
Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!

“Brat,” Alix said with a glare.

“Really, she can be an angel.” Marinette defended the little girl. She may be a handful sometimes, but she really loved Manon. People just needed to spend some time with her, that’s all. She was sweet when she got to know people more.

Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.  
Alya: But what about Adrien?

Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.  
Civilian: Where's Mireille?

“Dude. Why would you ask an akuma that? Are you dumb or something?” Nino shook his head in disappointment. Some people can be real idiots, honestly. He didn’t have much hope for his generation. Just look at Kim. He was mumbling something about wanting ice cream with cheetos. Actually, now that he looked at Kim, he could see the athlete and Alix huddled together, holding what looked to be a small bag of pretzels. Where the heck did the pretzels come from?

“Honestly.” Chloé added, much to everyone’s shock. 

Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.  
(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)

 

“Well, she’s a whirlwind of surprises, isn’t she?” Nino highfived his girlfriend as she made a pun, also being highfived by Adrien who was nodding his head in approval. Marinette and Chloé groaned in unison.

Scene: Park.  
Marinette: Come on, let's go back.  
Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!  
Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...  
Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?  
Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-  
Manon: (with baby doll eyes)  
Marinette: Aw…

Rose echoed Marinette, her hands clasped tightly together as she held them close to her face, her sky blue eyes open wide. She just absolutely adored that face! It was so cute and sweet and innocent and every other word that Rose couldn’t think of at that moment. She just loved children! They were so kind, and once you earned their trust there was no going back! That’s why she was going to start a daycare when she was older.

Juleka, however, wasn’t as big of a fan of children especially younger ones, but when your best friend had three younger siblings and wanted to stay a babysitting center thing, you grow to tolerate them. Somewhat.

(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)  
(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)  
Stormy Weather: Uhhh!  
Civilian: Here's another one!  
Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!  
Alya: Who, me?

“No, the girl that is sitting next to you.” Chloé snarked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder in a way to show her sass. “Though I can understand why you’re confused. It should have been me that he asked.”

Seeing the rest of the class’ glares, Chloé rolled her eyes, not willing to apologize. Nathanael narrowed his eyes at the rich blonde, almost in a calculating way. Chloé seemed to be the only puzzle he couldn’t figure out. He didn’t understand if she was mean just to be mean, or if there were reasons behind it. He was starting to lean towards the latter, but wasn’t going to admit to that for some time. 

Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!  
Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)  
Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!

“My girl is the best wingwoman ever.” Nino confessed, wrapping one of his slender arms around said girl. Alya nodded in agreement, Marinette mimicking her movement.

Marinette: What? Seriously?  
Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?  
Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!

Marinette groaned in embarrassment, wishing that all of this footage would just be erased forever. It was already bad enough that she had done that, but now to have her entire class watching? It was humiliating.

Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?  
Marinette: But, what about Manon?  
Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.  
Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!  
Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!  
Manon: Yee-haw!

“What the heck is Rispa? Was that on our geography test? Did I fail it?” Kim began to worry, turning to Max for confirmation. “Max! Is Rispa a country?” Max just pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I want to go to Rispa!” Rose piped up.

Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)  
(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)  
Civilian: Run!  
Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

 

“I’m sorry, but we can just stop to talk about how she changed into Ladybug behind a freaking bench?” Chloé interrupted, a look of disbelief on her face. A few people nodded in agreement with the blonde.

“How the hell did I not find out who you were?” Alya asked incredulously, turning to her best friend who was beginning to turn into an entirely new shade of pink. Marinette just shrugged meekly.

Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!  
Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!  
Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!

“Same man. I love sleeping.” Kim said, nodding his head.

(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)  
Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.

“I can smell the Kim Special in my sleep. And cookies. Any food really.”

“Don’t you mean any unhealthy food?” Max asked.

“Yep.”

Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.

[Transformation Sequence]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

 

“I… don’t know if his spot was any better than Marinette’s…” Alix admitted. Adrien shrugged in response, not really caring since he hadn’t had gotten caught until now.

Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!

“Oh, so it’s okay for you to make puns, but when I do it’s all ‘groan, Chat Noir, stop it.’” Adrien teased, faking a hurt expression.

“Yeah, because my puns are better.” The classed ‘oohed’ behind her and Adrien dropped his head in defeat, Nino patting his shoulder in reassurance.

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)  
Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!  
Manon: Where is Marinette?  
Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.  
Manon: How did you know my name?  
Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)

 

“Honestly, Marinette. How have you kept your identity a secret for this long?” Alya asked.

“Ladybug luck?” Marinette suggested.

Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.  
Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?

“I should have known he was Chat Noir. They both have bad puns.” Chloé said with a roll of her icy blue eyes. She could remember when Adrien had adopted the habit from his father when they were younger and he just never seemed to let it go.

Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!  
Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?  
Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)  
Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)

“Wow dude. So impressive.” Nino said, giving his best friend a hard time. He knew Chat Noir did a lot more than many realized, and had seen him fight off dozens of evil minions off at the same time, a lot more than he had seen Ladybug do. Ladybug usually fought the akuma, Chat Noir taking out the many minions. It made him think Chat Noir was maybe a little more talented in the fighting area. But when it came to the plans, Ladybug definitely ruled supreme.

“I know, I’m just so good at my job.”

(Ladybug appears and lifts him)  
Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.  
Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.  
Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.

“That was smooth yet she still rejected you.” Alya said in pity.

Ivan looked at Adrien and grunted, shaking his head. Then he grunted once more and turned to the screen, leaving Adrien confused and slightly intimidated.

Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)  
(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)

Marinette’s face went aflame. It hadn’t really struck her that all of the advances from Chat Noir, all the times they were intimately close to each other, it was her and Adrien. And she rejected him! 

Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!  
Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)  
Ladybug : Gotcha!  
(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)  
Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!  
Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.  
Cat Noir: You got a plan?

“Wait. Is he petting his own tail?” Nino turned to Adrien. “Dude, what the heck? Are you like, a real cat or something?”

“Essentially.” Adrien said, nodding his head yes. 

“Dude, that’s so freaking cool.” Kim’s hazel eyes glistened in excitement. “Can I be Chat Noir once?”

“No.”

“You’d just create chaos. Especially with that Cataclysm.” Max added, justifying Adrien’s response.

“Aw.” Kim pouted.

Ladybug: Just follow my lead.  
Stormy Weather: Ugh...  
Ladybug: Hoaaah!  
Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!  
Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!

“Follow your lead huh?” Alix mocked, smiling at Marinette to show she was just kidding.

Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them)  
(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir’s head.)  
Cat Noir: Ow!  
Ladybug: (giggles)

“Seems like have a sadist amongst our class.” Alix chipped in, mouth full of pretzels.

“Really, that yo-yo hurts.” Adrien admitted. Marinette apologized quietly, cause Adrien to grin widely as Marinette said her first words to him since the class had discovered their identities.

Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.  
Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!  
Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!  
Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?  
Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)  
(The ice cracks again)  
Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)

 

“Alya, I am so glad that Manon was with you during that. Thank you so much and you are the bestest friend in the world.” Marinette hugged Alya tightly, Alya wrapping her arms around the pigtailed girl and squeezed just as tight.

“Damn right I am.”

Scene: City  
Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.  
Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!  
Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!

“What does a driving test have to do with weather?” Max asked in confusion, half the class wondering that as well.

“Maybe it rained during her test or something?” Nathanael offered as some sort of explanation. 

Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!  
Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)

“He looks good in everything.” Marinette mumbled under her breath, but Adrien caught it with his enhanced hearing. The tips of his ears went red at the compliment.

Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.

“Kinky.” Kim said.

“Not like that Kim!” Marinette screeched. Could this day get anymore embarrassing for her?

Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!  
Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!  
Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!  
Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)  
Ladybug: It's a recording!

“No, really?” Chloé commented unhelpfully, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Nathanael kind of had to agree with her on this one. He didn’t understand why she announced it when they both saw that it was a recording.

(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)  
Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!  
Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!  
(Ladybug trips and falls)  
Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?  
Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!  
Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!

So many missed opportunities. Marinette wished she could go back in time and shake some sense into her past self and tell her that Adrien was Chat Noir. There was so much unnecessary pain for both of them, because of the issues with their identities. She should have just told him who she was on the spot. But then again, it was hard to believe that clumsy, and usually late Marinette was the graceful hero Ladybug.

Adrien didn’t seem to think so though.

Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.  
Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"  
Manon: (laughs)  
Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.  
(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)  
Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.  
Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--  
Cat Noir: Duck!  
Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.

“My Lady, you should just trust me sometimes.”

“I know.” Marinette mumbled to herself. “I’m working on that.”

(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)  
Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)  
Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!  
Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!  
Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)  
Cat Noir: Heh-heh…

And yet another missed opportunity.

Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?  
Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.  
Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.  
Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)  
(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)

“Dude, that is so freaking awesome.” Nino admitted, clapping Adrien on the shoulder.

Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!

“Less cool.”

“Hey! You try doing that after running on buildings and then running to a different building! It’s a bit of a workout!” Especially when you have a model diet like his. Nathalie doesn’t take into account for his extracurriculars, mostly because she doesn’t know about this particular extracurricular.

As if reading his mind, Marinette was thinking about how she would start bringing him stuff from the bakery from now on when they go on their nightly patrols.

Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!

“Ah, so that’s how you do that. Cooler than nightvision… I guess.” Adrien commented.

Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?  
(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)

“Now that’s what I call teamwork, am I right princess?” Adrien turned to Marinette with a wide grin, seeing that she was smiling back at him nodding her head in confirmation. It made his heart flutter.

Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)  
(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)  
Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)’’

Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.  
Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...  
Firefighters: Yeah!  
Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...  
Manon: They lived happily ever after?  
Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!

 

“I somehow feel like that was a story about Marinette and Adrien.” Nino commented offhandedly. Alya grinned and winked at him.

“It’s a secret.” 

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.  
Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.  
Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!

Scene: Park.  
Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!  
Marinette: You don't think it's too late?  
Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!  
Manon: Marinette!  
Marinette: Huh?  
Manon: I know what your secret is!  
Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?  
Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!  
Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)

“My god, almost discovered by a toddler. How embarrassing.” Marinette joked, earning a few laughs from several classmates.

Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?  
Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!  
Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)  
Manon: Haha!  
Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! …

“I saw that coming, if I’m being honest.” Marinette admitted.

Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)

“Was that it?” Kim asked from his spot on the ground. 

“Seriously? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Chloé added.

Next Episode: The Bubbler. Those words appeared on the screen in big blocky letters, and Nino’s shoulders dropped.


End file.
